


In This Life

by DancingAnya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Castles, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magic, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Reincarnation, Royalty, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has always lived as a servant. Despite this, he has something that crown prince Victor Nikiforov doesn’t: freedom. When the two come together, they devise a plan to ensure Victor’s freedom, but what is the cost? Will they find love and independence or heartbreak and entrapment?Warning: this is not a typical happy fairytale. Read with caution and a box of tissues.





	In This Life

Yuuri looked around before ducking into the palace kitchens. As a servant, Yuuri didn’t have access to most of the castle at night, but he was starving. He missed dinner because the knights didn’t clean up after their jousting round earlier that evening. Yuuri sighed. The head chef said that she had left food for him in the kitchen, but, with Yuuri’s luck, it would be gone by now. Yuuri prayed to whatever gods there were that the food was still there or that he could find something in the huge kitchen that they wouldn’t miss. 

Yuuri looked around the place. The faint smell of baking bread wafted through the air. Yuuri smiled. He always loved this room. Although he never got the fancy food that was made there for the Royals, he loved the consistent string of bread and soup that came out of the there especially for him.

Yuuri’s thoughts were cut off by the sound of rustling coming from the corner of the room. He slowly turned his head to see a figure shifting through a cabinet. Yuuri’s heart froze. Hopefully, that person wouldn’t be upset with him. Obviously, they were breaking the rules too. Before Yuuri could turn around and leave, the figure turned silently. He saw him. Clearly, whoever it was was afraid. Yuuri raised his hands. 

“It’s alright. I won’t tell if you don’t,” Yuuri whispered. 

Yuuri crept into the room and made his way over to where the chef told him his food would be. He felt the figure’s eyes watching him as he pulled aside a curtain and grabbed a basket of bread and an apple. Yuuri gave a small wave to the man in the corner. 

“Don’t mind me,” he said. 

The man looked around and then back to Yuuri. Yuuri decided that he was hungry and wanted some too. He broke off a piece of bread and held it out to the man. 

“Do you want some?” he asked. The figure moved out of the shadows and into the light from a nearby window. Now, Yuuri knew lots of people at the palace, but there were quite a few he didn’t know too. He expected to at least recognize this man, if not know his name. What he didn’t expect was to see the crown prince of the kingdom Victor Nikiforov standing there in the moonlight. Yuuri gasped and pulled the bread to his chest. He was done for. 

“No!” the prince exclaimed, “Do not be alarmed! I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Y-you’re Prince Nikiforov!” Yuuri yelled in a hushed voice.

“Yes, please, don’t tell my father that I’m here!” 

“What do you mean? I should be the one asking you to not tell your father I’m here!” 

The prince gave a shy smile, “Well then, I suppose we have a deal. I won’t tell my father if you don’t.” 

Yuuri hesitated, but smiled back, “Deal.” 

Prince Nikiforov pointed to the bread Yuuri was clutching, “So, can I still have some?” 

Yuuri looked at the measly piece of bread and back to the prince, “Surely you could have anything in this kitchen that you want!” 

“My father was angry with me for neglecting my duties and sent me to my room without dinner.” 

“You? You’re a grown man!” Yuuri said and immediately regretted disrespecting the king. His eyes grew wide and he tried to cover it up, “I-I mean-” 

“No, it’s alright. You’re right. He can be quite unreasonable at times.” Victor buried his head in his hands. “I don’t know how to cook anything. I’m sorry to ask you to share your supper. I’ll just be going-” 

“No! I-I mean… Please, take some!” 

The prince smiled, “Thank you!” 

He grabbed the piece of bread from Yuuri’s grasp and sat down against the counter. He took in a deep breath and bit a chunk out of the baked good. 

“Delicious! I don’t think I’ve ever had anything this good!” 

Yuuri wanted to argue that, as a prince, he would have had lots of much better things, but he chose to keep his mouth shut. Soon, he was surprised when the prince gestured for Yuuri to sit next to him. Yuuri shyly obliged. 

“So, what’s your name?” the prince asked. 

“Yuuri, Your Highness-” 

“Just Victor, please,” Victor said with a smile through his bites of bread. Yuuri took a bite out of his apple and continued to listen to him. 

“What do you do around the palace?” he asked. 

“Mostly clean. Sometimes I work in the stables, but not often,” Yuuri said, pondering to himself why the prince would even care to know. 

“Well, Yuuri, I appreciate your sharing,” Victor said as he tossed the last piece into his mouth, “How could I ever repay you?” 

“No need,” Yuuri sighed, “I’m just happy you’re getting food.” 

“You’re too kind, Yuuri.” They sat in silence for a few moments before Victor spoke again. “Do you mind if I ask you something?” 

“Anything, your highn-Victor.”

“What’s it like having your own life?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Victor shifted, never taking his eyes off the floor. His face was somber, “You can go anywhere, do anything you want to do… What’s it like?” 

“Well, I can’t really do anything I want. I have a job, after all.” 

“Right, but you chose that job. It wasn’t picked for you or anything. You chose to be here in the palace. What’s that like?” 

“W-well I am very fortunate to have a palace job. Many people never get to see beyond the front doors. But, other than that, it isn’t quite a spectacle. I mostly just do what I have to do to make ends meet.” 

Victor sighed, “I suppose we never truly appreciate what we have until we no longer have it, do we? It was silly of me to ask that question.” 

“No! Of course it wasn’t. I-I just didn’t give a good answer. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a performer. And I could have, but my family died in a house fire and I lost my instrument.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri.” 

“It’s alright because I wasn’t stuck with that one job. I could get another one that I picked out. D-does that help answer your question?”

Victor smiled, “A little bit, yes.” He sighed. “Can I be honest with you? Living here as a prince is… suffocating. I hate it. Everything I do is monitored to the highest extent. Everyone is watching me and expecting me to be perfect. My father is the worst of all. He still treats me like a child who can’t make their own decisions. I just want to be free and work the way I want to, but I can’t. My duty is to my kingdom as my father would say.” 

“That must be terrible.” 

“Well, I can’t complain too much. At least I get fancy clothes and food and… other material things.” 

“I think that love is a better gift than any material thing.” 

“I think you’re right.” 

Yuuri looked at the prince who was staring at nothing in particular. He couldn’t help but notice his beautiful silver hair and striking jawline. Yuuri blushed and was thankful for the darkness to cover it up. The prince turned and caught him staring, making Yuuri turn away and blush even more. Victor gave a small laugh and turned Yuuri’s head back to look at him with one hand. He smiled. 

“Yuuri, you have quite beautiful eyes.” 

“Y-you too.” 

“Thanks.” He peered around Yuuri’s head and sighed. “I should be going now, but promise to meet me here tomorrow night, alright?” 

“Again?” Yuuri asked, surprised that the prince would want to meet him. 

Victor nodded, “Yes, I want to see you again. Goodnight, Yuuri.” 

And with that, the prince was gone. 

 

_______________

 

Yuuri met with Victor the next night. And the next night. And the next night. Each time, their interactions got longer and longer. The kitchen seemed like a strange place to meet, but Yuuri didn’t mind. He genuinely enjoyed the prince’s company even if he didn’t understand his motives. They mostly talked and peacefully pondered together. They talked about life and their struggles. Yuuri came to learn that the prince life wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, and it definitely wasn’t Victor’s cup of tea. Yuuri felt bad for him. He was trapped. And all the pampering in the world couldn’t make up for that. 

On the fourth day, Victor had an idea. 

“Tomorrow night, let’s meet in the gardens instead!” he exclaimed. 

“The gardens?” 

“Yes! That’s one of my favorite places in the castle.” 

Yuuri giggled, “I could say the same.” 

“Great! I’ll see you there tomorrow night.” 

The next night, Yuuri wasn’t quite sure where to meet Victor. The gardens were huge after all. Thankfully, it didn’t take long to spot his silver hair near the stream and bridge. Yuuri made his way over there, causing Victor to look in his direction. 

“Yuuri! You made it!” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Victor.” 

Victor smiled and held out his arm, “Shall we?” 

Yuuri, who still hadn’t quite gotten over the fact that he was in the company of the prince, slowly reached for his arm. Victor quickly pulled him across the bridge and into the other part of the garden. 

“I’ve always loved the gardens,” Victor explained, “They’re so… beautiful. When I’m here, I can almost forget about my life and just be happy.” 

“I know how you feel,” Yuuri mused, “It has a funny way of easing your soul.” 

Victor led Yuuri over to a bench and sat them both down. As Yuuri looked up to the sky, he felt Victor’s gaze reach his face. Yuuri tried to pretend not to notice, but it was hard. Eventually, he couldn’t help himself and he looked back to Victor. He smiled but didn’t release his glance. 

“Yuuri,” he said, “do you enjoy spending time with me?” 

“Yes, of course!” 

“Good.” Victor kept on staring. 

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked. 

“No. In fact, something is very, very right.” Victor held out his hands for Yuuri to hold. Yuuri obliged, not quite sure what he was doing. His mind automatically jumped to an image of Victor pulling him into a kiss. Knowing that that was never going to happen due to status and Yuuri’s general disposition, he got sad. 

“Is something wrong?” Victor asked. 

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t… I mean… Victor, I’m sorry. I don’t think that I’m a very good companion.” Yuuri stood up and walked a few steps away, crossing his arms and looking to the ground. 

“What? You’re a great companion! What would make you think that you aren’t?” 

Tears began to form in Yuuri’s eyes, “I’m foolish. Just now I… I had a thought. A bad thought. Well, not a bad thought, but a thought that I’m bad for having.” 

“What was it?” 

“It’s embarrassing.” 

“Yuuri, you can tell me anything,” Victor said, coming over to stand in front of him, “What kind of thought did you have?” 

“I-I thought about you. You… Kissing me.” Yuuri buried his head in his hands. He waited for Victor to respond, but he heard nothing. He ruined their friendship, he just knew it. After several painstaking moments, Victor pulled his hands away from his face. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Victor asked. 

“Maybe. I don’t know,” Yuuri stuttered. Victor looked at him expectantly. Yuuri sighed, “Yes,” he finally admitted. 

“Yuuri, that’s great!” Victor smiled, grabbing Yuuri by the arms and pulling him towards him. 

“It is?” 

“Yes! I want to kiss you too!” 

“W-what?!” Yuuri’s eyes grew wide. 

“I want to kiss you!” 

“But why? You’re the prince! I’m just nobody.” 

“You’re somebody, Yuuri! Somebody important. Someone who is sweet and caring and fun and beautiful. Someone who is patient enough to listen to my ramblings, and loving enough to understand. You have the chance to do whatever you want! And I would like it if you chose me.” 

“Victor!” Yuuri said, “That’s… That’s really sweet of you.” 

Victor looked Yuuri in the eyes, “Shall we?” 

“Shall we what?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor laughed, “Shall we kiss, silly?” 

Yuuri’s face grew hot. He knew this was wrong. He knew it wouldn’t last. But he couldn’t help looking into his blue eyes and wanting to say yes. Yuuri nodded his head and soon found Victor’s lips against his own. He was sweet and soft, and Yuuri couldn't help but let out a small moan into his mouth. When they finally pulled away, there was a bit of silence as they looked into each other’s eyes. Yuuri smiled. 

“That was good,” he said. 

“Very good.” Victor leaned back and took a deep breath, “Yuuri, I want to keep doing this with you. Alright?” 

“You’re the prince. It will never be allowed. I shouldn’t have done anything in the first place-” 

“No, Yuuri, we will make it work. I want to make it work.” 

Yuuri looked down. Was he really willing to sacrifice everything for Victor? His heart and his welfare? Yuuri looked at Victor’s expecting eyes and knew that he could never want anything as much as he wanted Victor. He smiled. Even after everything he had been through, Yuuri still held strong. Maybe it was time for him to be selfish and risky. And, if he had to lay his heart on the line for Victor, then that’s what he’d do to find his happiness. 

 

_________________

 

The next few nights were very similar. They would meet up somewhere secret, talk for a while, and eventually kiss until they had to leave. As much as Yuuri knew it was wrong, he couldn’t help but cling to the beautiful ecstasy that he felt every night with Victor. People began to notice that something was different about him, but Yuuri didn’t care. He had Victor, and that was all that mattered. One night, as they leaned against the palace walls, Victor spoke to Yuuri. 

“I love you, Yuuri,” he said for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. 

“I love you too, Victor.” 

“We need to figure something out. I want to marry you, Yuuri, but I can’t do that as a prince.” 

Yuuri leaned over and caressed Victor’s cheek. He was unsure of himself and his next words, but an idea had been rolling around in his head for awhile now. “I know. Victor, I don’t want you to give up your life for me. But, if you had the chance, would you?” 

“In a heartbeat,” he breathed. 

Yuuri leaned back into the bed, “I have an idea.” 

Yuuri knew that his idea was risky. He knew that it could fail, sending them both into exile, but he also knew how much Victor was suffering. Victor, his new love and joy, was not happy living in the palace. Like a spark wanting to become a flame, he needed freedom. He needed to be fanned into a new world where he could love Yuuri and live his own life without his royal title breathing down his neck. Yuuri knew just who to ask for help. 

The next night, Yuuri snuck with Victor out into the town. It was hard getting past the guards, but Victor knew the rotation and quickly slid through their grasp. Yuuri led the way from there, knowing the city like the back of his hand. They went down many streets before finally ducking into an alleyway. Yuuri looked around to make sure no one was watching and knocked on a hard to spot door. As they waited, Yuuri expressed his concerns.

“Are you sure about this, Victor? This is a one-way ticket.” 

“I’m positive. We have to try.” 

The door swung open and a dark-skinned man with black hair opened the door. 

“Phichit,” Yuuri spoke softly.

“Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed, “Come in!” 

Yuuri and Victor went through the door and into the small room. All around were magical vials and knickknacks that Yuuri didn’t understand. It made sense as Phichit was an underground magic user in the city. While magic could be performed legally, Phichit’s form of magic wasn’t exactly by-the-books. When Phichit closed the door behind him, he pulled Yuuri into a hug. 

“How are you, friend?” he asked. 

“I am well, but I have a favor to ask.” 

“Always needing a favor, aren’t we? You never come down here just to see Phichit!” Phichit teased. 

Yuuri laughed, “I promise this will be worth your efforts.” Yuuri set down the bag of gold that Victor gave him on a table. Phichit poked through it, eyes growing wide.

“Who is this mysterious man you have with you?” he asked. 

“This is Prince Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri explained, “My lover.” 

Phichit took a moment to wrap his head around Yuuri’s words, but, when he did, he smiled, “I always knew you had it in you, Yuuri!” he said with a bright face. He walked up to Victor, sticking out a hand, “Phichit Chulanont, happy to be of service, Your Highness.” 

“Just Victor, please,” Victor said while taking his hand. 

“Well, Victor, what brings you here today?” 

Victor looked at Yuuri and nodded before turning back to Phichit, “We need something to help us escape the palace. Something that won’t send them after us.” 

“Oh? Any ideas?” 

“We want a body double,” Yuuri explained, “So it looks like Victor died in his sleep.” 

Phichit took in a breath, “Well, your payment definitely covers that. I have a fairy body that I can force glamour to look like Victor.” 

“Thank goodness-” 

“But, unfortunately, I can not glamour the cause of death. This fairy was killed by a stab wound.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t kill a fairy.” 

“Of course not! I simply found it in the woods. No use to anyone else just lying around, and fairy blood is a good potion ingredient. Poor fellow seemed to have died alone. He has no mating marks.” 

“Right. We’ll take it.” 

“But, Yuuri, this means they’ll be looking for someone still.” 

“They’ll be looked for the killer, not for Victor Nikiforov. It will be risky, but I think we can pull it off.” 

“May I ask why you want to run away like this?” Phichit asked. 

Yuuri sighed, “We love each other, Phichit. I’m sorry to leave my life behind, but my new life will be worth it.” 

Phichit smiled, “That’s all I could ever hope for you, Yuuri.” 

Phichit worked to glamour the fairy body to look like Victor. It took a while, and a strand of Victor’s hair, but he eventually got it to look just like him. Yuuri stared at the sight until Victor grabbed his hand. 

“It’s alright, I’m alive.” 

“Thank you for choosing my services, come back anytime for your dead body needs!” Phichit chimed. 

“Thank you, Phichit. I owe you one.” 

“You owe me nothing except this bag of gold.” 

Yuuri laughed, “Alright. Goodbye, friend.” 

Yuuri and Victor lugged the dead body back to the castle, trying their best to avoid any areas with people. By the time they got back to Victor’s room, the sun was beginning to rise. 

“Alright, we will leave it here,” Yuuri said, tucking the body into Victor’s sheets. 

“We need to hurry. The maids will be in soon.” 

“Right.” 

Once the body was in place, Yuuri looked to Victor and sighed, “This is really happening, isn’t it?” 

“I suppose it is.” 

“I doubt they’ll notice my absence, but, just in case, I left a note on my bed describing a family issue that needs taken care of and that I’m leaving. If they want me back for questioning, I can always come back for a bit to avoid suspicion.” 

“Alright. Are you ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

The two snuck out of Victor’s room. They were going to the back of the castle to leave. As they turned the corner, they heard a scream. 

“That’s my maid,” Victor whispered, “We need to hide.” 

They crept into another room as the maid frantically called for the guards. Yuuri looked to Victor in horror. What could they do?

“I don’t know why she’s here this early,” Victor commented, “It’s unlike her to be off schedule.” 

“Do you have anything going on early this morning?” 

Victor thought for a moment before his face dropped, “A courtship meeting. Of course, how could I forget?” 

Yuuri tried not to think about Victor attending a “courtship meeting” and looked around. There had to be some way for them to escape. Yuuri looked to the window and got an idea.

“I’ll lower you through the window. The drop won’t be too far if I hold onto you. Maybe with a curtain.” 

“Yuuri, that means you would have to stay here!” 

“I know. I’m just a servant. I’ll pretend like I was cleaning the room and leave when I can. I’ll catch up with you.” The second the words left his mouth they tasted of lies. He knew he would get caught in here. He wasn’t on the schedule to be so close to the prince’s room. But he had to help Victor escape. Help him find new life and love. 

“Alright,” Victor said, unknowing of his lie. Yuuri lowered him down using a curtain and watched as Victor ran into the nearby forest. He knew that he would circle around and go back into the city soon enough. But, for now, he would lay low. Yuuri sighed. 

“I love you,” he whispered as the door behind him slammed open. 

 

_________________

 

“Katuski Yuuri was found in the next room on the night of the attack. Mostly likely trying to escape. We found blood on his clothes and he was nervous. Witnesses say he was in and out of the prince’s bedroom before the occurrence and in the days leading up to the occurrence. Katsuki Yuuri, you are charged with the murder of Prince Victor Nikiforov. Your Majesty, do you have anything to say to the guilty party?”

“I have nothing to say to that killer.” 

“Alright then. Your Majesty, what will be the final punishment for the guilty party?” 

“Beheading. Immediately.” 

Yuuri gulped at the king’s words. He felt the entire room staring at him. He had just been charged guilty with Victor’s murder, and he felt no shame. He did it for Victor. He only hoped that Victor would make a life for himself now. Live the life he always wanted to live. 

The king glared hard at him as the executioner grabbed Yuuri by the arm and led him to the guillotine. Yuuri looked at the horrifying contraption and a tear slipped out of his eye. No. He had to be strong. 

With his wrists bound behind his back, Yuuri awkwardly stumbled up the stairs. As he walked, he thought about all of the dead people in his life. His mother, his father, his sister… all of them would be there for him when he died as well. Death was scary, but he knew that, if he had to die for Victor, he would. The tears were flowing freely now. He supposed he could cry and still be strong. He had to. 

They placed Yuuri’s neck against the cold wood. The pressure was suffocating, but he knew it would all be over soon. Yuuri heaved his chest to cry out, all the pain and hurt coming at him at once. He would never get to live with Victor. He would never see his beautiful face again. This was it. He was going to die. 

“Stop!” a familiar voice yelled. Yuuri looked up and, to his horror, saw Victor running through the doors of the courtroom. Yuuri’s heart fell. No. No, this couldn’t be happening. 

“Leave him alone! He didn’t kill me! I ran away. That’s just a body double.” 

Everyone in the room froze. Yuuri cried even harder. “Victor, no!” he croaked. 

“What is happening?” the king shouted. 

“Yuuri helped me escape. Father, I don’t want to live this life, but please, please let him go. I’ll serve as king if you allow him to be free.” 

The king looked at Victor and then back to Yuuri. He sighed, “Alright.” 

“Thank you, father. I promise to-” 

“But he will be sent away. Cut out his tongue so this will never be spoken of again.” Yuuri’s heart filled with dread. How could this be happening? No. This couldn’t be real. Yuuri tried to wake up from his dream, only to be disappointed that it was a reality. This was actually going to happen. 

“What?!” Victor cried. 

“Send him across the sea. Keep him there. Victor is to never have contact again.” 

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill myself!” Victor demanded. 

“If you even think about that, I will have him tortured in the worst ways possible and then killed. Victor, your duty is here. And if I have to keep you here by force, then so be it. Do you understand?” 

Tears were coming from Victor’s eyes now. He turned to Yuuri. “I’m so sorry, love,” he spoke, “I should have never brought you into my life.” 

“I love you, Victor!” Yuuri wheezed. 

It would be the last words he ever spoke. 

 

______________

 

Yuuri looked over the sea, the wind blowing through his hair. The salt of the sea hurt his eyes, but he couldn’t take them off the capital. 

It had been five years since he last saw Victor. In that time, he had his tongue cut out, was shipped away to a faraway port town, and lived homeless for many moons. No one wanted to hire a voiceless man, after all. But, finally, he found someone willing to give him a chance. He worked for them hard and well and eventually bought himself a ticket to the capital. Now, he was on his way to see Victor again. 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what he would do when he got to the capital or how he would find Victor. He just knew he had to. The old king had died, giving Victor the title as king, so Yuuri was sure that everything would finally work out for them. Even if Victor had to be king, they could still be together. That was the important thing. 

Finally, the ship docked at the capital and Yuuri all but ran to get on shore. He liked sailing, but the solid ground was much more comforting. Yuuri sighed. He had no idea what to do next. 

Yuuri wandered through the capital, trying to make his way to Phichit’s place. Hopefully, the young magician was still there. As Yuuri walked through the streets, he looked to the castle. His old home. It looked just like it used to and was no less gorgeous. The only difference was that now it looked like more of a cage. The place that Victor was trapped, and the place that Yuuri lost his voice. It held bad memories, but also good ones. Very good ones. As Yuuri walked and stared at the same time, he bumped into someone. Yuuri went to say sorry but quickly remembered that he couldn’t. As he tried to find a way to apologize, he looked at the stranger and his eyes grew wide. That familiar head of silver hair stood before him, surrounded by a hoard of knights. 

It was Victor. 

No. It couldn’t be. That was too easy. Yuuri blinked to clear his eyes, but he was still there, staring at him. Victor’s face seemed to be confused. He looked around at the knights and gave them a command that Yuuri couldn’t quite hear over his shock. Soon, he found himself being pulled away into a tent. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed. 

Yuuri went to talk back, but all that came out was an indistinguishable noise. Victor’s face fell. He looked over him quickly before pulling him into a deep hug. 

“Oh, Yuuri!” he cried. 

Yuuri hugged back and was enveloped in the familiar sanctuary he felt when he was with Victor. He hugged tight, never wanting to let go. 

“I thought you were dead,” Victor admitted, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Yuuri shook his head and hugged tighter. He wanted so desperately to say the words on his mind, but his throat said no. So, he just kept holding on. 

“Yuuri I’m so sorry,” he said, “I’m so, so sorry. Nothing I could ever do would make it up to you.” 

Yuuri pulled away and looked into Victor’s eyes. He smiled. He was just happy that they were together. 

“Oh, we need to catch up immediately!” Victor mused, “I can’t tonight because I have-” Victor paused, face suddenly sullen, “-my wedding.” 

Yuuri felt his smile disappear. What wedding?

“Yuuri, I-I’m getting married. To a diplomat from a neighboring kingdom. It’s just for peace reasons. I-I’m sure we can still work this out! You can live we me in secret! We can be together, and I’m sure he won’t mind. We aren’t getting married for love, I promise! Lots of royals do this I think and… oh, Yuuri please don’t cry!” 

The tears were freely coming down Yuuri’s face. He stepped away from Victor and shook his head. He would not get in between a marriage, loveless or not. Never would he ever feel like he was truly Victor’s in an affair. He would only feel used and unworthy. Who was he kidding anyway? What place does a voiceless orphan peasant have with a prince? He sighed and look at Victor sadly. Yuuri had never felt such immense pain, even when his tongue was removed. He just needed to leave. He turned around. 

“Yuuri?” Victor said. 

Yuuri looked back at him. 

“Meet me again, alright? In another life? We will be together. I promise.” 

Yuuri gave a sad smile and nodded. In another life, they would be happy.

 

___________

 

Yuuri ran through the halls of his family inn. Could this stranger really be who he thought it was? Yuuri rushed through the bathhouse and into the hot springs. He stopped, taking time to catch his breath. Sure enough, there he was. Victor Nikiforov. King of the skating world. He stood up in the water, exposing his perfect body to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri!” he exclaimed, sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine, “Starting today, I’m your coach!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed! <3 This is the first thing I've written without a happy ending (or with a semi-happy ending) so I hope you found it entertaining! 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
